Like a pair of teenagers
by lethalenigma
Summary: Post Season Finale. What happens AFTER Erica and Callie kiss? Do the morals of Erica get in their way, or is Callie just too irresistable? FemFlash.
1. Escape from denial

Hahn's eyes changed when Callie said she had something to say. She seemed… worried. And not about the keys… but about what Callie was about to tell her.  
"I… I just wanted to say…" Callie looked into Erica's eyes. They were tired, sad, worried, but they were concerned. They were listening. And they turned her on so much more than Sloan's. She took her chances and looked down at her lips – also so much better than Sloan's. And it was then that she realised she didn't have to say anything.

"I just wanted to say…" She breathed, taking that one step further and curling her fingers into Erica's hair before pressing her lips against hers, opening them slowly, praying she would react.

She did.

It took a couple of seconds, but she did. She felt Hahn reach her hand up and cup the side of her face, and she felt her mouth moving against her own. Callie pulled back just a fraction of an inch to look into her eyes. The worried look was gone, and Erica has a small smirk on. Callie returned it and went to kiss her again, sliding her tongue into Erica's mouth.

Just a few minutes ago she was worried about people seeing them together. She was worried about Mark's reaction. Now she had her arms wrapped around this beautiful woman… this beautiful, talented, sexy woman, and she didn't give a damn on who was watching.

She knew they looked like a pair of teenagers – very gay teenagers, making out like this next to a bench. And quite frankly, she was ready to prove that she wasn't a teenager by throwing Erica down onto that bench right then and there, but instead Callie pulled her mouth from hers and rested her forehead against Hahn's. "So…" She said, her voice raspy and high-pitched. "Your keys?" Callie looked up at her from behind her bangs, smiling and biting her lip. Erica let out an airy laugh, a smile was already spread across her face.  
"If we go to your place, I won't need them."  
Callie smiled mischievously, and raised an eyebrow in response to the bold request. "Let's go." She said, taking Erica's hand in hers and wrapping her free one around her arm. While they walked to her car she leaned her head on Erica's shoulder, who propped hers on top. Out of the corner of her eye, Callie could see Mark smirking at them. She smiled at him graciously before letting go of Hahn to get into her car.

She didn't get far before Erica grabbed her arm and pinned her against the side of the vehicle, and started kissing her again, wrapping her arms around her waist, pinning her there. Callie immediately complied, twisting her arms around Erica's neck, pulling her closer. Another teenaged move, but…

teenagers knew how it was done.


	2. First date, first kiss, first night

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I had originally said that it was complete, but apparently quite a few of you wanted me to continue. So, I added this to the end. If any of you are interested in more, let me know :)  
Don't own characters, don't own Callica, don't own grey's anatomy.**_

"Erica…" She breathed, running her fingers through Hahn's silky blonde hair, trying to get as much of her mouth on hers as she could. Erica let out a tiny moan in response, taking one of her hands off of Callie's hips and running it up her back, lightly racking her nails across it through the thin, purple material that was her shirt. Callie shifted her leg so that it was between Erica's, wrapped an arm around her back, and pulled so that her body was right up against hers. The warm sensation that she felt on her leg made her smile deviously as she slid her tongue against Erica's.

Erica's mind was wheeling – just a few minutes ago, she had been fuming about Yang, about Webber, about the threat he gave her. Now her head was still buzzing, but for a completely different reason. Callie's full lips felt so amazing; the sample she got in the elevator did not do them justice. She couldn't get enough of her body, her mouth, and the little, sexy noises she was making. When she whispered her name in that husky voice Hahn couldn't help but moan with anticipation. The leg that was between hers was driving her crazy, and she honestly didn't think either of them would even make it even INSIDE the car, let alone all the way to Callie's and into a bed.

When she started thinking about Callie in bed, she ground down hard on Callie's leg, using her strong arms to squeeze herself even closer to her body. At the rate they were going, the car would have a body-shaped dent in it by the end of the night.  
"So much for keeping your personal life away from work, eh Hahn?" came a cocky, satisfied male voice from beside them.  
Erica groaned as she separated her lips from Callie's and turned to face Sloan, almost shivering from the cold gust of air that hit her between her legs when she moved them from on top of Callie's. She placed her hands on her hips and cleared her face of all emotion other than annoyance and sarcasm.

"We were kind of busy Sloan." She said before looking over at Callie and grinning. She had moved from the side of the car to stand beside her, linking her arm with Erica's. Callie too raised an annoyed eyebrow, not expecting to be disturbed by the man who had gotten her to talk to Erica in the first place. Mark's face turned from one of satisfaction and glee to pitiful and pleading. "Aw, come on! I played the match maker, don't I get something out of this?" He whined, but still a sly grin spread across his face. "Yeah," Callie said, cupping the side of Erica's face in her hand and leaning towards her, "you got to watch." She finished, before planting a small kiss on the smiling blonde's mouth. Mark's mouth fell open a little, fantasy after fantasy running through his head. "See you later Sloan." Was all Erica said before her and Callie climbed into the car and drove out of the hospital driveway, leaving Mark in their wake, still half in his day dream.  
Both Erica and Callie were laughing as Callie drove down the street, towards her apartment. "That boy just can not help himself." Erica said condescendingly, letting out a small laugh and a sigh as she leaned her head on the back of her seat. He was right though, she had wanted to keep her personal life away from work. 'Morals Erica, morals, morals, morals…' she repeated to herself inside her head. But when she heard Callie chuckling beside her, and when she opened her eyes to see that huge, beautiful smile on her face, she knew she wasn't going to be able to keep her personal life separate from work. There was absolutely no chance in hell that she was going to be able to do that.

"But what did he _mean_ when he said he played match-maker?" She asked incredulously, shaking her head a little so that her blonde waves swayed. "He just wanted a threesome."

Callie laughed nervously, her eyes shifting from Erica's face to the road in front of her. "Callie?" She heard Hahn say, as if she were a teacher accusing a student of doing something wrong. Callie chanced a glance at her face and was soothed by the smirk that she found there. "He uh… well he kind of ah – Ah, ha, ha… you know, noticed that I uh- well you know. Liked… you…" She mumbled the last two words, dipping her head forward so that her hair covered her uncomfortable face. "Which is surprising 'cause he just wanted to get in our pants, you know?" She laughed, trying to cover up her last sentence.  
The car was silent for a couple of seconds, and Callie didn't dare turn her head. She stared straight onto the road, hunched over a little, fingers gripping the steering wheel.  
Erica, however, was more amused. Her eyebrows were raised and she was smiling, her mouth slightly agape in surprise. "Well!" She finally said, turning her head to face the road. "That's one thing Sloan did right." Callie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and then she took a breath of relief. "Yeah – yeah doesn't come around often, eh?" She joked.

Hahn giggled and rested her head on the car seat again, trying to think of what she wanted to do now. Well, she knew what she WANTED to do, but what SHOULD she do… "Hey ah- Erica…" Callie said seductively, but a bit nervously. "We don't have to wait until we get to my place. The back seat is pretty spacey…" She bit her lip as she turned to look at Hahn, whose eyes had practically popped open and was now staring at her with another surprised smile on her face. "Oh, uh- because well, uh - psh… you know, with Yang there and all, she might ah – try to get in, you being her mentor and all… yeah…" She sputtered awkwardly, turning back to the road, trying to make it sound like she was kidding. 'Shit, shit, shit.' Callie thought to herself. 'I really am the girl who eats her hair in the back of the class! Shit!' When she heard Erica shifting in the seat beside her, her body stiffened. But it loosened when she felt her cool hand on the side of her face, and felt her lips press lightly against hers. She slowed the car to a stop with closed eyes, reaching over to wrap her hands around Erica's head, breathing heavily with her nose. "Then go to my place." Erica said huskily when they had to take a breath. "But…" Erica closed her mouth over Callie's again, breaking off her sentence. "What about… your keys…" Callie asked between kisses. "Mm. My neighbour has a copy." Hahn said, pulling back and plopping into her seat, trying to get a hold of herself.

"Alright, if you say so…" Callie said, a little disappointed. "Oh believe me…" Erica replied, grinning seductively. "You'll want a bed once we're done."  
Callie smiled, bit her lip and blushed. She had no doubt about it.


	3. Blazing trails on skin

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **_so, I don't own Callie, I don't own Erica (Hahn is another name that I use for her in the story), I don't own Grey's Anatomy, I only own _****_Charlie. The incredible random boy. Sorry it took me so long - I needed to finish exams before continueing to write or I'd never stop to study. One more chapter and then the story is DONE. Hope you enjoy it, hope it can help all of you Callica lovers out there, such as I, get through the brutally long 3 months before Season 5 premiere. Let me know if you want me to write any more stories after this one. _**

"Hey Charlie, I lost my keys at work. Mind if I take that copy I made you?"

Erica's neighbour stared timidly at her, his eyes shifting from Hahn to Callie, whose flushed face and dishevelled hair gave her casual stance away. "S-sure Ms. Hahn." He stammered, realising he had been staring for too long. Callie's lips tilted into a smile when she heard him call her 'Ms. Hahn'. They waited in the hallway as he shuffled through his apartment for the keys, trying to keep still. Callie caught herself running her eyes up and down Hahn's body multiple times before walking up to her, placing a hand on her hip and kissing her behind her ear. Hahn shut her eyes and let a little smile creep across her face as she shuddered in anticipation. Callie smiled against her skin and kissed down the back of her neck to her shoulder. Erica took Callie's face into her hands and brought her head to hers, kissing her immediately, sliding her tongue inside of Callie's mouth.

Callie let out a small moan of pleasure, wrapping her arms around Erica's neck, leaning in so that her body fit into Hahn's. "If Charlie comes out and sees us like this…" Erica breathed when Callie moved her kisses back to her neck. "He might just become even more scared of me than he already is." Callie let out a wisp of laughter, resting her forehead on Erica's collar bone as a fit of giggles took over her. Hahn's smile grew as she let out a small chuckle and ran her hand down Callie's back, sending tingles down her spine. Callie lifted her head only to press her lips against Erica's, who was still smiling. Neither of them noticed Charlie standing in the doorway as they laughed and kissed. "Uhm…"  
Hahn's head snapped around to look at Charlie, as Callie bent hers to rest on Erica's collar bone, once again in a fit of laughter.  
"So-sorry to interrupt, here's your key. Have a n-nice night!" Charlie stuttered before shutting the door. Callie was laughing out loud now, holding on to Erica's jacket as she bent over laughing, once again amused by how much they resembled two teenagers being caught making out in the hallway by their next door neighbour. . "YOU TOO CHARLIE!" Erica called, laughing herself.

The two women walked hand in hand down the hallway, Callie's head resting on Erica's shoulder as they continued to laugh and giggle at Charlie's reaction. But once Erica's door was unlocked and they were inside the apartment, they were all over each other. They left a trail of jackets, shoes, and socks behind them on the way to the bedroom, where Erica pushed Callie up against the wall and kissed her neck as Callie ran her hands under Hahn's shirt and up her back, lightly racking her nails down the sensitive skin. She felt Erica shiver against her and bit her lip, closing her eyes to enjoy the feeling of Hahn's lips against her skin even more. She could feel the hot trail that her kisses left along her skin, while Erica could feel her entire body catching fire as Callie ran her hands anywhere and everywhere. Callie quickly latched her fingers around the rim of the blonde's shirt and pulled it over her head, taking the bra with it, and did not waste any time before taking off her own purple top. Hahn quickly unbuckled the black lace bra that Callie was wearing, tossed it aside, and pressed her body up against Callie's, pushing her back against the cold wall. Both women moaned at the feeling of their breasts up against each other's, as Hahn brought a hand up to Callie's, she ran her tongue along Callie's bottom lip.

Callie wrapped her arms around Erica's back and gently pushed her towards the bed, landing on top of her as they fell onto the pile of blue sheets. She started to kiss down Erica's neck and chest as Hahn ran her hands down Callie's thighs to between her legs, slowly unzipping the zipper of her pants. Callie grinned mischievously as she slid her legs out of her pants, placing one of them between Erica's. Hahn let out a sign at the contact, closing her eyes and biting her lip. Callie's grin spread as she tugged on the sheets and pulled them over her, preparing herself for an amazing night as she allowed Erica to roll on top of her and remove her own pants…


	4. Epiphany

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, sorry this took me so long, but it's finally up! Hope you enjoyed it! (Don't own Grey's, don't own Callie, don't own Erica, etc)**_

Callie's head was swimming with sleep until she felt the cold breeze hit her naked back. Her eyes fluttered open as she groaned and pulled on the covers, surprised that there was no resistant. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she spun around in the bed, only to face an empty space beside her. Her body froze as her eyes darted around the room. She most definitely hadn't dreamt it, this wasn't her own room.  
She wrapped the blanket around herself before she stood up, blinking away the groggy fog in her eyes. Once she could see clearly, she saw the small note that had been left on the bedside table.

_"Callie,_

_ I got paged from work – really big trauma. They needed a heart surgeon.  
Make yourself at home…  
Come and find me when you get to work. The keys are in the lock, and I  
left the car in the driveway. See you when you get here._

_ Erica."_

Callie chuckled as she noticed just how thin the paper had been worn by all of the written and then erased words. She took no time in pulling on her clothes from the night before, pulling her hair up into a messy pony tail and making a quick coffee before bolting out the door.

Erica couldn't stop pacing the on-call room. Her facial expression was distant, and her entire body was tense, with her arms crossed at her chest and her back straight as a board. She had lost her patient – there had been no hope for the middle aged man who had had his 4th and final heart attack. But the death of a patient was always a blow to Erica Hahn; no matter how subdued she made herself look.  
It was also an exceptional blow when the night before had been so wonderful, and when there were so many conflicting emotions already racing through one's head about that night before.  
She shook her head, trying to push the thoughts out of her mind as she sat down on the bed and rubbed her temples. 'What am I going to do…' she repeated over and over inside her head. She wanted it to happen. She had wanted to be with Callie for such a long time… and she still wanted it. But the page at 5 am had reminded her that she and Callie were in the same working environment. She had made a promise to keep her personal life from her work life…

'But how do you do that when you spend your entire life at work?' She thought, one side of her mind arguing with the other. She had seen what had happened between the people who tried to work together and sleep together here at the hospital. She could still see it. It was a constant conflict, I constant difficulty. It was either: one didn't have enough time for the other, one was too introverted because of losing patients, or one looked suspicious because they were in the on-call room too often…

Erica was pulled from her contradictory emotions when she heard the door click open. Her eyes darted to the open doorway, but the rest of her body remained completely still. Callie took a deep breath when she saw the blonde sitting there, concentration covering her face, fingers at her temples.  
"Hi." Callie breathed, taking a step forward and shutting the door behind her. "Can I sit down?" Erica let her head drop into her hands before letting out a deep breath. "Yeah…" Was all she said, without looking back up. Callie nervously walked over to the bed where Erica was sitting and sat down beside her, putting a hand on the other woman's shoulder. "What's going on, Erica?" She asked, her voice deep.  
Hahn let out another breath, shaking her head in her hands. "My patient died." She said, her voice in a monotone.  
"God, I'm sorry. But you know you did everythi-" "No, Callie that's fine. He was going to die anyway." Erica said cutting her off, and brushing it off by waving her hand in the air before placing it back on her forehead. Callie tilted her head, trying to see through the mass of blonde hair that was covering Erica's face, but to no avail. She couldn't see what was going on in those blue eyes.

"Erica… what's really going on?" She asked, raising her eyebrows as the other woman looked at her to emphasize that it was time to get down to business. This talk was going to come sooner or later – they might as well get it over with now.  
"Because if you're already having second thoughts, we really have to talk." She continued, as Erica said nothing, trying to keep her voice steady. Hahn sighed as she put her head back, shaking the hair from her face. "I'm not having any second thoughts. Well, I am, but I can't say they're bad." She said, shutting her eyes as a smile found its way across her lips. Callie's mouth twitched into a grin before falling back down. "But?" She asked, running her hands together.  
"But I need to know we won't end up like everyone else."  
Callie's eyes widened at this, and her mouth fell open. Erica opened her eyes and looked at her, a confused look on her face. "I mean… look at Shepherd and Grey. Working together has screwed them over, Callie. The last thing I need is for George to pull an Addison and tell me your divorce isn't actually final or something."  
Callie burst into laughter, leaning her head back on the pole of the bunk bed as she tried to compose herself. "Callie, I'm being serious!" Erica said, not a sign of amusement on her face. "I made a rule to keep my personal life away from work. I don't want us to end up being some tragic story that's passed from generation to generation of residents. I want this to work!"

Callie took a deep breath before looking at Erica, but the huge smile never left her face. Hahn scoffed and turned her head away, obviously frustrated that Callie wasn't taking this seriously. "Erica! Erica, look at me." Callie ordered, taking the side of her face in her hand and pulling it so that she was facing her. "George and I are very divorced. And I won't let anything happen to us. You are a woman, Erica. If I was just looking for someone to fool around with, I would have gone to Sloan." She said, smiling at Erica's sad eyes. "This is different. We're different. Well, at least… maybe not gender wise…"  
Both Callie and Erica laughed at this, leaning on each other's foreheads as they came down from their fit of giggles. "So, are you going to give me a shot at this?" Callie asked, looking into Erica's eyes. Hahn smiled, "Yeah, I guess I will." Was all she said before wrapping her hand around Callie's head and pulling her into a deep kiss.

Maybe it would all work out after all.

THE END.


End file.
